


I'm so excited

by Bruniblondi



Series: Craquage [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Roscoe - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles' Jeep - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles et derek chez le garagiste ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so excited

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a environ 3 semaines, ma voiture d'amour m'a fait le sale coup de tomber en panne, du coup ce craquage est le résultat de la récupération de Tuture d'amour Jeudi dernier, après une semaine à conduire la voiture de Homme. Voiture qui freine super mal, qui se traine parce que c'est un veau, etc...
> 
> Donc ce craquage, c'est pour toi Tuture d'amour!

“I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it

I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!

I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it

And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you”

 

Derek soupire. Depuis deux heures, Stiles chante cette satanée chanson et le loup n’en peut plus. Sérieusement, si l’humain ne se tait pas bientôt, il va mourir étrangler par son petit-ami lougaresque. Si encore l’humain chantait _toute_ la chanson, mais non, juste le refrain. De quoi devenir dingue.

Derek regarde l’humain sautiller en direction du bureau d’accueil et doit se retenir de gronder quand il entend le jeune dire avec excitation « On vient chercher voiture !! »

Le jeune homme au bureau d’accueil sourit comme s’il avait à faire à un débile mental en plein épisode psychotique et lance à Derek un regard qui dit clairement « Un peu d’aide, s’il vous plaît ? »

Le loup soupire encore et s’avance à son tour.

« Nous venons chercher la jeep au nom de Stilinski. »

« Je vais chercher les papiers », assure l’employé.

Quand 5 minutes plus tard, Stiles retrouve sa voiture, il s’élance vers elle et étreint son capot en couinant comme une fillette.

« Roscoe !!! Tu m’as tellement manqué !!! Plus jamais je ne te laisserais !! Je te le jure, ma chérie !!! »

Derek reconsidère sérieusement certaines décisions qu’il a pris dans sa vie…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Que ce soit clair, dans ce truc, je suis Stiles et Homme est Derek. Et non, j'ai pas honte, ma voiture m'a trop manquée ! :p


End file.
